Kunisaki Izumo no Dragon
by Deathryuger
Summary: Kunisaki Izumo is girl looking boy and Onnagata (female kabuki actor) who born from famous kabuki player family Izumo. He also a descedat of Izumo no Kunisaki heir of Kunisaki Kabuki no Kenjutsu. But unexpected things make him meet an unexpected life (IzumoxHarem, Isseixharem if you want)


Chapter 1: The Unexpected

In warm morning the 16-year fem looking boy with black hair and blue green, his body size is so petit very different than normal teenage boys. He walked to Kuoh high in his male uniform his name is Kunisaki Izumo. Then the green eyed brunette girl looked at him and shook her hand who actually his childhood friend Nakamura Yuzuha

"OooI! Ikkun" she shouted.

"Ah! Yuzuha!" Izumo smiled, walk towards Yuzuha. Yuzuha smiling

"Ikkun, how about your kabuki play yesterday?"

Izumo sighed "well as usual"

The both walked through gates and noticed an important persons. The first Yuuto Kiba the prince of this school. Then Rias Gremory and Himejima Akeno who idolized by many student. And last the school mascot Koneko Toujo.

Izumo looked at Rias for as moment and Yuzuha giggled "you have a crush with Rias-sempai don't you?" she asked. Izumo surprised, hear the words that came from his friend mouth

"What?! Of course not! Never! Even though she's a school idol!"

"Aww! C'mon Ikkun! Your popularity can compare with them, remember how many love letter inside your locker?" Yuzuha giggled.

Izumo's face changes disgusting expression "Yeah, and most of them is from males. Because my girl-like appearance" he squeezing his bag straps.

"Maybe that's fate from god you're born in feminine appearance and become heir of Izumo the famous Kabuki artist family"

"I see… and now the problem is we have a shortage of members"

"Don't worry Ikkun, hopefully a miracle will come to you" the both enter the classroom.

In Occult club room Rias and Akeno made a chat

"Akeno you know who's the boy blond haired were looked at me earlier?" Rias asked

"You mean the boy who walked with the girl named Yuzuha? His name is Kunisaki Izumo, he's from Izumo house the famous Kabuki artist family. He looks bit frustrated because he become a fantasy with his fellow gender due his feminine appearance" Akeno explained

"Interesting…" Rias smiled

After school Izumo and Yuzuha walk to their home and they met a girl with black hair, a slim body also he looks like the girl from another school

"Are you Kunisaki Izumo?" the girl asked.

"Uhh… Me?" Izumo asked with confusion. The girl nodded "

My name is Amano Yuuma. if you do not mind can you go out with me?" she asked shyly.

The both paused for a moment then "WHA!"

"What? Why?" Izumo asked.

Yuuma glared with admirer eyes "Because I like you" she said as she grab izumo's hand. Izumo really want to reject the girl petition but…

"Urgh… Okay, okay! Fine!" he blushed, he can't resist with her beauty due he just pretty boy.

"Thanks! We'll met at tomorrow" Yuuma said and the leave the both best friends.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes! As long that's not disturb my schedule" Izumo crossed his arms

Yuzuha sighed "Okay you can do what do you want" she said but she touched her chest _'huh? What the hell with this feeling… I feel like I can't meet Izumo anymore'_

Next day at the meeting spot a suspicious looking girl give him an article that written "your dream will be granted"

"What the hell is, Awgh! This maybe from my freaky male fans!" he wanted to throw it away. But he decided put it to his pocket.

"Sorry I'm late" Yuuma said as she arrived after

"Its fine" Izumo replied as they started their date.

After that, they went to different kinds of shops, enjoying their date. For lunch, they eat at a family restaurant just like a highschooler would, and Yuuma-chan was eating her chocolate parfait deliciously. Izumo just ate a slice of apple pie. Later on, they were at the park that was away from the town. There is no sign of people, and no one was here besides them. Yuuma-chan already let got of my hand and she moved before the fountain.

"It sure was fun today." Yuuma-chan smiles while having the fountain behind her.

"Hey, Izumo-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

"Wh..what is the wish you want?" Izumo asked curiously

Yuuma-chan was just smiled at him. She then said it to him clearly.

"Would you die for me?"

Now Izumo feel anxious with Yuuma question._ 'huh?! why her aura become horrible? i must be careful...'_

"What are you saying?" Izumo prepare his stance but try to not a make suspicious thing

"Would you die for me?"

She grinned, flapped the black wings then manifested a spear and thrown it to him. But Izumo strong reflect then he can quickly evade it as result his participation at athlete club. Yuuma clicked her tongue.

"Not bad for low human like you"

"So you've tricked me since the beginning? just for kill me?" Izumo glared at Yuuma with fierce eyes

"Just shut up and die!"

She throw another manifested spear to him but Izumo evaded it again. Then he put out a gold japanese hairdress with single red orb on it. As he run towards Yuuma he put the headress to his head and a flash emitted from his body. Then his clothes transformed to traditional kimono, with red fluffy haori, and armless white kimono inside it he also wears a beautiful black female geta on his feet and wielding a katana on his waist. Not only that his hair turns to pink with female 'katsura' hairstyle. Izumo grab his katana and pull it out and launch an supernatural energy to Yuuma and injure her right wing.

"Damn! Who you really are" she grabbed her shoulder.

Izumo doesn't care with her question anymore. Then he rush towards Yuuma. Without giving a chance he injure her in her bot legs, stomach, and back with his 'Kunisaki Kabuki No kenjutsu' until she knocked down.

"Dont ever underestimate the descendant of Izumo no Kunisaki, woman!" Izumo give a fresh smile to Yuuma.

Yuuma gritting her teeth, stand up with furious and walk toward Izumo slowly and doesn't care about her injury.

"I'll kill you!"

_'Crap! Her murderous intent surpassing her pain!'_

He prepared another stance for the next round. But he saw a two person and they're Motohama and Matsuda. They walked with three box that contains their porn matters.

"H-hey! this is the right place?" Motohama asked

"Aww c'mon we must save our porn matter in our secret fault" Matsuda replied as he grabbed a box

"YOU TWO! GET AWAY FROM HERE!"

Izumo tried warned them but Yuuma is already behind and surprised him.

"You're worrying about others? weak!"

At that unavoidable moment Yuuma manifested her spear and successfully pierced it to Izumo. Izumo fall to the ground with blood on his chest, he feel his organ burned. The perverted duo shocking look at the terrible moment, Matsuda dropped the box.

"S-she's stabbed that girl?"

Yuuma bring a cold smile to Izumo.

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

" ...Sacred ...what?"

Then she turned to Motohama and Matsuda. Walk towards them with her manifested spear as the perverts sat down and hugging each other because of fear.

"You too, wandering in night. Fufufufu, You two must be punished..."

"Matsuda we'll die too?"

"NOOOO! I'm too virgin to die!"

Izumo eyes reflected a desperation. His classmate is in danger but he can't do anything. He can't move with his fatal injury.

_'Damn, they'll killed by her, i'll die...?'_

He closed his eyes slowly but suddenly he opened his eyes and grabbed his katana.

_'No! I won't give up right now! Even though i don't like their perversion I must save my friend!'_

Izumo charged his remaining power and throw the cutting energy to harm Yuuma's arm and cancel her attack.

"What're you waiting for? run!"

"Aieeeeh!" The both perverts run fast like a rabbit on hot asphalted road. Leaving Yuuma and Izumo alone again. Yuuma turned to Izumo and walked towards him with her spear. Her eyes shown sign she won't give Izumo a more mercy.

"Hmph! apparently you still can attack me, even in your dying state, with an injury like that you also will surely die, but for sure i'll crush your head!"

Suddenly the blackish red energy cames to Yuuma but she evaded it. And she saw a crimson haired girl came from the night's darkness.

"Okay, that's enough! you can stop now or you want fight against me?"

"Tch! Rias Gremory! If i fight her with this condition... i'd better run than I die here."

Know her limit then she's flap her wings and fly leaving the place quickly. Izumo panted but he still can see her face, Rias Grabbed his body and hold his hand. Izumo smiled to her.

"Looks like my time has came, but at least i can save someone. My life will end here..."

"I will not let it happen. you'll life, life for me"

"Such a funny words, but i don't know why, i like that... " Izumo smiled and closed his eyes slowly.

-To be continued-

(A/N: I made a crossover Kunisaki Izumo no Jijou manga with Highschool DxD series, i decided add some pilot manga version where Izumo can transform to his ascendant Kunisaki no Izumo. Sorry for my grammar and my english. RnR and no flames)


End file.
